


На дне

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Philosophy, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих.





	На дне

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Философия и жесткий ООС — не лучший коктейль в мире, потому особо впечатлительным лучше не читать. Писалось под влиянием момента и благодаря эмоциям той, которой болело.  
> 2\. Посвящение — Seli Creston. Пусть больше не болит, а?

Го­ворят, что спа­сение уто­па­ющих — де­ло рук са­мих уто­па­ющих. Хо­чешь вы­жить – впе­ред, стис­ни зу­бы и плы­ви к бе­регу, как бы да­леко он не был. Рас­сла­бишь­ся хо­тя бы на ми­нут­ку, дашь сла­бину — и те­бя ута­щит во­дово­рот, нак­ро­ет с го­ловой, спря­чет в мор­ских глу­бинах, да так на­деж­но, что боль­ше ник­то и ни­ког­да не дос­ту­чит­ся, не най­дет.   
  
Что де­лать, ес­ли спа­сать­ся нуж­но, зах­ле­быва­ясь в дру­гом, очень-очень нуж­ном, че­лове­ке, Ли­дия не зна­ет. Буй­ки да­леко по­зади, спа­сатель­ный круг про­бит, воз­ду­ха ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не хва­та­ет. Лег­кие жжет и сжи­ма­ет при каж­дом вдо­хе, при каж­дом взгля­де на то­го, кто яв­ля­ет­ся са­мым со­леным и од­новре­мен­но са­мым же­лан­ным в жиз­ни; но спа­сать­ся на­до. Толь­ко как вы­жить, ес­ли он не раз­ре­ша­ет?   
  
При этом Пи­тер — о бо­же, ну ко­неч­но, кто бы еще, как не этот хо­лен­ный уб­лю­док, — да­же не за­меча­ет то­го, что то­пит Ли­дию. Да и за­чем ему за­мечать её во­об­ще? Ма­лень­кая нес­мышле­ная де­воч­ка, го­товая сло­мать собс­твен­ные прин­ци­пы и ус­ту­пить; спо­соб­ная прой­ти де­сят­ки и сот­ни миль, что­бы по­мочь; сог­ласная прос­то мол­ча быть ря­дом, да­вясь эмо­ци­ями, ни­чего не тре­буя и ни­чего не по­лучая.   
  
Со­леная, по­хожая на мор­скую, во­да так боль­но ца­рапа­ет стен­ки гор­ла, что ста­новит­ся ди­ко боль­но, но кри­чать Ли­дия не сме­ет. Её зах­ва­тыва­ет во­дово­рот со­бытий собс­твен­ной жиз­ни; она па­да­ет, то­нет в че­лове­ке, ко­торый гро­зит­ся стать её по­гибелью, её ме­мори­аль­ной дос­кой, её над­гроб­ным кам­нем, и мол­чит. Мол­чит и лишь сла­бо улы­ба­ет­ся, зас­лы­шав ти­хое «Лидс» да по­дав­шись под ми­молет­ное при­кос­но­вение к во­лосам. О, как ма­ло нуж­но че­лове­ку для счастья! За­вися­щему от дру­гого — и то­го мень­ше.   
  
Во­дорос­ли, ка­жет­ся, уже оп­ле­та­ют но­ги, тя­нут на са­мое дно, ту­да, где сре­ди ри­фов и ко­рал­лов жи­вут сот­ни не­ведо­мых на­уке су­ществ, где оби­та­ют страш­ные де­моны люд­ской ду­ши, толь­ко Ли­дия не бо­ит­ся. Она хоть и ма­лень­кая сла­бая де­воч­ка в гла­зах Пи­тера, но са­мый опас­ный де­мон всег­да на­ходит­ся ря­дом с ней. Пря­мо в ней. По­рой где-то в гор­ле, зас­тре­вая ком­ком, по­рой — в об­ласти сер­дца, вы­жигая ини­ци­алы «П.Х.» на са­мых вид­ных мес­тах. А она, заж­му­рива­ясь, от­го­ня­ет фан­том бо­ли, ста­ра­ет­ся пе­режить это, вып­лыть сквозь тол­щу во­ды, что да­вит на неё с си­лой ста ат­мосфер, и это прак­ти­чес­ки уда­ет­ся в мо­мен­ты, ког­да Пи­тер ей улы­ба­ет­ся.   
  
И пле­вать она хо­тела на то, сколь­ко про­цен­тов сар­казма вло­жено в эту улыб­ку. В ней она ви­дит ед­ва ли не весь мир. Ну или хо­тя бы ту за­вет­ную зем­лю, к ко­торой ког­да-ни­будь на­де­ет­ся доп­лыть.   
  
Сколь­ко на­ив­ности. Или нет?  
  
Ли­дия прек­расно зна­ет, что нах­рен не сда­лась Пи­теру, это­му са­модо­воль­но­му му­даку, что он по­будет ря­дом, а пос­ле ра­зож­мет ру­ку, нас­ла­дит­ся мо­мен­том сколь­же­ния паль­цев о паль­цы, а пос­ле бу­дет наб­лю­дать за тем, как её без­воль­ное те­ло мед­ленно опус­тится на дно. Ко всем тем на­ядам, ко­торые там уже дав­но жи­вут бла­года­ря его во­ле.   
  
Сколь­ко же жертв на тво­ем сче­ту, Пи­тер Хейл? Сколь­ких ты уто­пил в собс­твен­ной иде­аль­нос­ти, в собс­твен­ной са­мов­люблен­ности, в собс­твен­ном ци­низ­ме? Ли­дия не пер­вая и, черт по­бери, не пос­ледняя, да толь­ко бо­рет­ся доль­ше всех. Сдать­ся — зна­чит приз­нать сла­бость, а её Ли­дия поз­во­лила се­бе и так слиш­ком мно­го.   
  
По­рой, про­сижи­вая дол­гие осен­ние ве­чера на­еди­не с со­бой и ка­кой-ни­будь невъ­еби­чес­ки фи­лософ­ской кни­гой, Ли­дия на­де­ет­ся, что смо­жет вып­лыть, что еще чуть-чуть, еще ры­вок — и вот, она, по­вер­хность. Она пог­ла­жива­ет собс­твен­ный аму­лет-ра­куш­ку, по­дарен­ную... не­важ­но кем, он дол­жен, блядь, быть не­важ­ным! — и мо­лит­ся о том, что­бы хо­тя бы еще раз наб­рать пол­ные чис­то­го воз­ду­ха лег­кие. Это дол­жно, дол­жно по­лучит­ся, ведь её чувс­тва мо­гут быть прос­то вре­мен­ной одер­жи­мостью, ведь она не поз­во­лила се­бе слиш­ком мно­го лиш­не­го.  
  
 _Все­го лишь по­мощь.  
  
Все­го лишь па­ра ми­молет­ных вздо­хов.   
  
Все­го лишь па­ра ка­саний.   
  
Все­го лишь лег­кий пе­репи­хон в оче­ред­ной мо­мент сла­бос­ти._  
  
По­дума­ешь, это все мож­но пе­режить! Сто­ит лишь толь­ко за­хотеть! Ну где же, где эта гре­бан­ная по­вер­хность, ведь гла­за ре­жет так, что смот­реть уже не­воз­можно. Боль­но, буд­то весь день пя­лил­ся на сол­нце в на­деж­де най­ти там от­ве­ты на свои воп­ро­сы. Да толь­ко хер там, мер­твые звез­ды не от­ве­ча­ют. А жи­вых в этой га­лак­ти­ке боль­ше не сы­щешь.   
  
Спа­сение уто­па­ющих — де­ло рук са­мих уто­па­ющих. Стран­но зву­чит, но бо­лее спра­вед­ли­вой фра­зы не най­дешь. Боль­шинс­тво дей­стви­тель­но спа­са­ет­ся са­мо, чуть мень­ше — то­пя сво­его спа­сите­ля. Есть и про­цент тех, кто боль­ше ни­ког­да не вы­ныр­нет из мор­ских глу­бин, наз­ванных по ошиб­ке че­лове­чес­тва ебан­ной лю­бовью.   
  
Впро­чем, Ли­дия пред­по­чита­ет сло­во «при­вязан­ность». Оно не та­кое жес­то­кое и не нас­толь­ко бь­ет по го­лове осоз­на­ни­ем собс­твен­ной нич­тожнос­ти. Да и раз­ве мож­но лю­бить Пи­тера Хей­ла? Раз­ве он дос­то­ин люб­ви? Он дос­то­ин лишь то­го, что­бы ему к но­гам при­вяза­ли якорь да сош­вырну­ли с пи­рат­ской реи, толь­ко где же та­кую най­дешь? К по­няти­ям спра­вед­ли­вос­ти апел­ли­ровать глу­по, и имен­но по­тому Ли­дия сми­ря­ет­ся с тем, что якорь при­вязан как раз к её но­гам. И не прос­то при­вязан: вык­лей­мен, выж­жен, срос­ся с ней, пос­то­ян­но утя­гива­ет на дно.   
  
Окон­ча­тель­но она чувс­тву­ет пе­сок под но­гами, ког­да Пи­тер,  _уже в его ми­нуту сла­бос­ти_ , под­ни­ма­ет на неё гла­за. И в этом взгля­де — вне­зап­но — столь­ко от по­битой со­баки, что сер­дце прос­то не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет и с ко­рот­ким ухом про­вали­ва­ет­ся в са­мую без­дну.   
  
Ли­дия про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, сти­рая оди­нокую сле­зу, что чер­тит се­бе до­рож­ку по го­рячей ще­ке Пи­тера, и ус­по­ка­ива­юще шеп­чет: «Ни­чего страш­но­го, ты спра­вишь­ся. Мы спра­вим­ся».   
  
Ко­неч­но, он спра­вит­ся. А ей то что? Она и так на дне.   
  
Де­ло рук са­мих уто­па­ющих — смерть уто­па­ющих.   
  
Ли­дия об­ни­ма­ет Пи­тера и да­вит нер­вный сме­шок.   
  
В лег­ких так слад­ко пле­щет­ся со­леная во­да.


End file.
